Star Wars Cylon Awakening
by MisterTabi
Summary: They had come from afar and survived the galaxy for untold millennia, exploring and learning. Some died. Other lived. More slept. Some woke up to a battle on a planet that had turned to ice around them.
1. Chapter 1

****

Star Wars

Cylon Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Battlestar Galactica or Star Wars. This is merely a fan fiction work.

-

It was cold.

Much too cold to stay warm, even with meditating. Then again, meditating on one's feet with a literal blizzard blowing in your face after a near death encounter with a carnivorous Wampa didn't help much either. It was dark, Hoth's temperature at night would plummet dangerously. Even with his environmental suit on, it wouldn't stay off the cold for long, the icy cold was beginning to chill his bones now.

He collapsed, his body straining to keep itself warm, it was tired and it needed rest. Gasping the icy cold air and bits of snow, Luke forced himself up, and stumbled onwards. After a few steps, his legs gave way. The young Jedi could not walk any further. His body slowly was covered with ice and snow, his body striving to keep itself alive. For how many hours he had laid there, covered in ice and snow, the planet slowly swallowing him up, no one knew, least of all himself.

It was then in his cold delirious state he dreamt of his old friend and briefly teacher of Jedi Ways, Ben Kenobi.

"Ben..."

'You must go to Degobah.'

"Dego-ba?"

'There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me.'

"Ben...Ben!"

Slowly, the ghost faded away, leaving him calling for his old friend.

A figure walked towards him, the sound of servos just a pitch lower than the whistling cold wind of Hoth. Just before Luke passed out, he matched eyes with the figure's single red one. Darkness obscured his vision, as the figure's only eye swept over him, back and forth.

Luke closed his eyes in what he felt was his last.

The figure watched the Jedi slumber in his ever growing cold body. It hesitated for but a moment, before pulling the human into it's arms, and trudging away into the blizzard.

-

Leia stood, waiting. It had been six hours since Solo's venture into the far reaches of Hoth, far from base. The familiar sound of a tauntaun panting reached her ears as a pale Han Solo stripped off his ice-encrusted face. The slouched back of failure seemed unfamiliar to her. The smuggler shook his head, upon reaching her eyes.

To her surprise, she did not feel her hope ebb away. Turning away, she made her way back to the command center.

-  
"Inner vent number seventeen damaged, Units sixty-five and forty eight on the way...line in line soldiers walk, one by one, two by two, a bakers dozen will fall...energy pylon twelve online, rerouting power back to sector four...end of line."

A figure opened his eyes and breathed.

Nearly instantly, he thrashed about, his body expelling the oxygen-giving liquid from his lungs. The naked figure of Luke Skywalker propelled itself forwards as he sat up. Coughing and spluttering, he tried to make sense of his surroundings. This was not the icy surface of Hoth. There was no snow, no ice, no cold winds. He looked down at himself.

A thick cloudy clear substance dripped all over his body, covering his whole upper body with a thin film of the stuff. It tasted like old plasboard from a packaging box as he realized, spitting out the remains of the stuff within his mouth.

A low drone of voices seemed to be everywhere, whispering over and over, song-like. He was in a room full of vats of the same thick liquid he was in, each one empty. The vats held a vaguely organic look to them despite the metal sheen. The room was dark, with only a few red and yellow lights flickering. The only light came from the vats, whose contents were illuminated by some unknown means. Slowly, Luke removed himself from the tub, stumbling as he looked for a way out.

A door presented itself as it hissed open, a low glow illuminating a long hallway with a door at the end. Seeing no other choice, he ambled on. As soon as he entered, the door hissed shut, and lights turned on. Steam and hot water bombarded him removing the film of goo from his body and cleaning his body. As he walked on, the bombardment stopped as a thick feeling of vibrations covered his body, The sonic bath ended itself as he reached the end of the hall way. The door hissed open, and he found himself in a sleek but generally bland hall way. Simple arches and a path of illuminated squares flickered on, leading a path somewhere.

Still trying to discern at to where or what he was in, he reached with the Force as he taught himself to do. Hundreds of foreign minds whispered to each other, but a bright one that attracted attention caught his mind's eye.

''Sector four re-pressurized. Children reborn every moment. Unknown probe detected on long range sensors. End of line..."

His legs moved without his consent as he moved from hallway to hallway, from door past door.

"Recharge compressors. Incraese output to fifty percent. Replacing internal auto-processors four through nineteen. I have seen what will come to pass. End of line."

In his unseeing run to reach that bright voice, he felt himself restrained.

Cold hands had gripped his arms, forcing him out of the trance-like daze he was in. He stared into the eyes of a machine.

The red eye stared right back at him, before a cold monotone voice spoke, "You were supposed to follow the path shown to you."

Luke swallowed audibly, his eyes gaining focus as he looked, truly looked, at the figure. He had remembered that single red eye, the same one he had seen before he had passed out. Instinctively, he reached out, but stopped himself before he went into that trance again.

The one who saved him was quite obviously a droid. An extremely ancient droid. The droid was at least two meters tall, sleekly built and humanoid. Thin spindly fingers formed delicate claws at the and of each arm. A thin triangular grill was the source of the voice, with a thin sliver of transparisteel showing it's ever roving photoreceptor.

"I...I am," he managed for a moment.

The droid made a slight motion with it's head, akin to rolling it's eyes and pushed him away. Before the door hissed shut, he caught a glimpse of a frail young woman within a vat, similar to the one he can woken up in, only this was within a large room with many cables of types and kinds filling the outer edges of the pool.

Luke was led from the room to a small room, where he saw the shredded remains of his environmental suit and coat. A small neat line of his belongings were stacked on a simple metal table.

"Get dressed," said the droid.

He pulled on a shirt, pants, and even socks and shoes that appeared to have been tailored to fit his size exactly. He eyed the droid warily, but it made no motion to stop him from attaching his lightsaber and blaster to his holsters. As soon as he was dressed, it had placed a plate of unfamiliar food and drink down on a table.

"Eat."

Suddenly realizing just how hungry he was, Luke dug in. Some sort of yellow noodles and a meat sauce drizzled all over it, it was totally unfamiliar, but very delicious. A simple glass of some sort of pulpy tangy juice served proved just as good.

Finishing his plate, he sighed, belly full. The droid stood nearby, watching him with that ever roving dot of red light.

"You saved me."

Luke said it as a statement, not a question.

It's eye stopped moving, for a second, before continuing, "Yes. You walked near our sensor array, tripping the intruder alarm. You were near dying. Our medical facilities were capable of restoring your body to near full efficiency."

"Thank you. For that, and all that you have done," the Jedi said gratefully, "May I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I have no need of a name. Cylons do not require such trivial things."

"Well, the thing is," started Luke urgently, "I need to get back to my friends."

The Cylon droid looked carefully at him before tilting it's head. "Your people. Do they fear us?"

"What do you mean?" Confusion filled Luke up as he tried to understand the question, "Why would we fear you? Before this, I had no idea your kind existed!"

It continued staring at him. It finally looked away, "I will be frank with you, human. I must have answers, and you can provide them. Firstly, what is your name?"

"Luke. Luke Skywalker."

"Your people, are they machinophobic?"

"No."

"What are they?"

"We're freedom fighters. We're resisting a power called the Galactic Empire, who oppresses non-humans."

"So you say."

The room trembled. Luke tensed as the Cylon droid looked up, it's hands flexing. "Long and short range sensors have detected numerous large transports landing nearby. Fighter craft have been detected. They do not appear to have the same configuration as the ones within your base. The Hybrids believes you. That is enough for me."

"The Empire! They must have sent a probe-"

The Cylon was leaving the room. Luke abandoned the remains of his meal and hurried to catch up with the droid.

"The Hybrid detected a highly encrypted transmission approximately three kilometers from our current position. We agree on consensus that it is seventy-two percent likely to be this Empire you have spoken of," said the Cylon as it strode into a turbolift.

"I never mentioned Echo Base to you," said Luke as he rushed in as well. The Cylon looked down at him for a moment before the lift stopped and opened.

"_I_ was reactivated after detecting your people's presence on this planet. The Hyrbrids have been monitoring your transmissions and chatter for as as your hyperwave transceivers came online," said the Cylon as it strode into a bright room with holograms flickering about, showing visuals of AT-ATs slowly walking out of their huge transports. Shuttles ferried speeders and snowtroopers into the flatlands. The hologram came from a bright crystal set into the middle of three tall consoles filled with streaming water. Numerous water falls and other water filled consoles littered the room.

The cylon placed it's metallic fingers into the stream, where it glowed red, then a variety of ever-shifting colors. Holograms burst from the crystal, including a large screen showing the distinctive outlines of several Imperial Star Destroyers, and a large flagship that could only be the Executor, Darth Vader's personal flagship and of the Super Star Destroyer class; one of the most powerful starship in existence. Shuttles and transports ferried walkers and troops down. The screen splintered, with one remaining, showing three ships leaving Echo Base. Two blurry shapes resembling T-65 X-Wings and a GR-75 flew high into the sky, leaving the stratosphere in minutes. They went through the shimmering shield before Echo Base's ground based Ion Cannon fired a burst of shots.

The three burst shot impacted into an Imperial Star Destroyer, causing it to slow and drift, it's engine units and many lights flickering about. The three ships swept past them and hurried away.

"I have to get back," gasped Luke, "I have to help them."

The Cylon regarded him for a moment as the AT-ATs and their escorts began their trek to the Rebel Base. Reds crowded about at the overhead view of Echo Base, while blues slowly made their way though the rocky overpass.

"I will confer with the Hybrids..."

A moment later it spoke again, "The Hybrids will open communications with your people. In exchange for our help, we wish compensation. Technology. Materials. Information."

He knew it was rash decision, but if it meant the safety of the Rebellion, and by extension his friends, then...

"Agreed," said Luke breathlessly.

-

* * *

Originally meant to be a oneshot and a plotbunny to be adopted, but was expanded to become a large piece of work.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Star Wars

Cylon Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Battlestar Galactica or Star Wars. This is merely a fan fiction work.

-

The battle was not going well. Leia could see that much from the charts. Rebel casualties were mounting steadily. The weapons emplacements that were installed were too small and underpowered to penetrate the large armored behemoth's plating on both body and legs. The tactical hologram wavered as a plex missile exploded ineffectively against the 'head' of the AT-AT. The only success came in the form of an unorthodox tatic dreamed up by Wedge and his Rogue Squadron. using their harpoon cables, they wrapped the line around the slowly trudging AT-AT's legs and brought one down after it tripped upon itself. The vehicle exploded shortly after the fuel tank within it's underbelly had been penetrated by a concentrated volley of blaster fire.

Other targets were secondary, such as stormtroopers clad in snow-armor and numerous AT-ST walkers, augmented by a plethora of smaller walkers and scout droids.

A pair of rebel squads quickly refortified their position near an outcrop of wreckage that was once an AT-ST and fired another wave of plex missiles. Two missed their target and struck the snow with a plume of smoke and evaporated ice and snow. The other four struck a worn out of knee joint of the nearest AT-AT, blowing metal fragments everywhere. Two low-flying T-47s sped past them, firing heavily into the already well damaged knee joint. They flew under the AT-AT as the knee joint remain visibly intact.

The walker lifted the damaged leg and move forwards. A moment later the knee gave way, sending the unfortunate walker tumbling down to it's side with an almighty crash.

"Two imperial walkers are down, I repeat, two imperial walkers are down!"

Cheers filled the CIC for the moment, only to rise once against as another transport made it's way past the blockade. Things sobered quickly when an AT-ST managed to get past the defense perimeter and began wrecking havoc with long range fire on the power generator. It was destroyed quickly, but soon more and more imperial troops and light armor began trickling past the line.

"We can't take much more of this," said General Rieekan grimly. He pointed to a section of the defense line as an AT-AT fired upon the defenders along that area, "We are becoming weak in this area. If this area breaks, so does the rest of the line. Those AT-ATs haven taken out nearly a third of our emplacements. We need to start retreating as soon as possible. Call back Rogue Squadron, those-"

"Sir! We're getting reports of mortar fire from the defense line, Imperial Snowtroopers are being assaulted by an unknown group!"

The General turned to stare at the comms officer incredulously, "What! Pin point where those mortars are-"

"Theres more! Rogue Squadron is on the line," continued the officer quickly. He patched the pilot's voice through.

"-unidentified craft are attacking the AT-ATs! They came out of nowhere," Wedge Antilles was saying over the whine of his snowspeeder and ever present blaster fire, "I've no idea who or what they are but I'm glad they're here!"

"Sir, incoming transmission! Location is some twenty-five klicks north!"

"Patch it through," said Leia.

A hologram of a very familiar face appeared, clad in clothes fit for a king. He smiled sadly at an astounded Leia and the fellow rebels, "Sorry for making you worry."

"Luke! You big pile of-! You have no idea just how worried I was!" she replied with a laugh of joy, "Where are you? What happened?"

"Got kidnapped by a Wampa, nearly died from the blizzard, made a new friend," replied the Jedi, "Leia, I've made a deal with some people, and they've agreed to help us evacuate as many of our people as possible. They have a few ships too, but they need a place to drop me off. I'm staying with them, as insurance. From what I can tell, they have been discriminated against for a long time."

"I'll trust you on this, but you better hurry up."

"There are at least a hundred fighters heading your way, they'll cover the retreat," said Luke quickly, he looked briefly to someone off screen, "What're the rendezvous coordinates?"

"Harmony Delta Four," replied Rieekan cautiously, "The Dauntless will be there to escort you and your..."

"Cylons," said Luke with a nod of his head, "They're called Cylons."

-

Ledick Firest was not a happy man. He fell back and gunned down a stormtrooper pulling up his E-11 rifle to aim at him. He grabbed the fallen soldiers equipment and ammunition and retreated with his men towards Echo Station 3-7. Blaster fire rained down on his position as a squad of stormtroopers and an AT-ST attempted to flank him. he returned fire, ducking as chunks of ice were flung into the air from a shot from the the Scout Walker's chin guns.

He fired a burst from the stolen E-11, catching an unfortunate trooper in the chest. Another shot from the scout walker sent a rebel flying into the air. The poor lad fell to the ground in pieces.

"Keep falling back! We can't afford to stay in position for long," Firest shouted to his soldiers, "Hurry, someone gimme a plex!"

He ducked as another explosion ripped through his ranks. This was hopeless. Their retreat had been closed closed off by another AT-ST and another squad of stormtroopers.

His comlink chirped, "Hang in there Colonel, air support is coming in."

Almost immediately, a dozen unfamiliar fighters streaked from the distance peppering the two AT-STs with blue-colored shots. The rounds ripped holes into the scout walker's light armor, killing the pilots inside and many of the troopers around it. Both exploded after a short sustained barrage. Surprised, he caught a momentary sight of a long C-Shaped fighter, streaking overhead and heading elsewhere. While too far to see it properly, the arms were curved forwards like two cruel curved blades and a small egonulated head had been placed in the center. They were white and silver in the sky, blending almost perfectly against it as the rays of the sun glistened off their armored bodies.

Briefly wondering if they were some form of droid fighter he remembered where he was.

"Alright people, we're withdrawing. Looks like we got a bit more time," he shouted, "Come on you tauntauns, get your SpecOps asses into high gear, we're leaving this ice ball."

In the distance, several lumbering AT-ATs fired at the ground, ignoring the new arrivals as the slowly made their way unimpeded towards the exposed power generators. Overhead, a flock of two dozen Cylon Bombers released a torrent s missile and kinetic energy fire into the side of the four legged titan. Missile after missile exploded against the armored hide, dozens shook the occupants inside like ragdolls. KEWs slammed into the AT-AT, blue tracer bolts flickered and made holes and dents into the well worn down armor. Then they slammed into the behemoth.

While nearly a hundreds missiles were nothing to sneeze at, a dozen high speed fighter-bombers with the mass of at least four to five Rebel Snowspeeders was more than enough to cross that line. The At-AT trembled, took one step before the other dozen added their kinetic momentum. With a resounding groan, the armored monstrosity slowly tipped to the side, slowly falling. With only silence and the sounds of blasters and missiles flying, the titanic war machine sent snow flying up as it met the ground with a thunderous sound.

A pair of missiles struck it, removing another AT-AT from the battle for good.

But even with the hundreds of fighters now adding their strength, the imperial's march into Echo Base's last defense line were already nearing the generators.

It was not enough.

The fighters alone, for all their speed, numbers, and firepower could not stop the Imperial advance.

-

"Resurrection Complete. Begin withdrawal of all fighters."

"FTL Drives at eighty-seven percent, zero point oh oh oh three power loss. Compensating."

"Secondary power generators activated, auxiliary tylium reactors at full power."

Luke watched in utter amazement as the control room was soon filled with activity. Holograms scrolling at unimaginable speeds, pausing here and there to highlight some numbers, unknown characters and texts. Holograms flickered as tiny red dots died one after another. Echo Base was being overrun with the advancing AT-ATs, even with the smaller dots weaved around them firing weapons repeatedly to no avail. Near the front, an AT-AT slowed. It's holographic representation flickered and died, a red marker hovering over it's grave as the remaining forces focused their fire on the remaining forces. The holograms were focused around and in the middle of the control room, hovering over the center of the three pools of water. Six Centurions had their spindly metallic fingers dipped into the water, which glowed a variety of colors.

The a hologram wavered and zoomed into Echo Base. A single AT-AT was rapidly approaching the shield power generators, with the other AT-ATs and what troops there were left taking shelter behind the broken burning husks of nearby AT-ATs. Chicken Walkers were clunking their way into the trench lines, firing away.

"Its not enough," whispered Luke as a blaster shot struck the opening of Echo Base, causing part of the cave opening to crumble. Laser turrets fired ineffectively against the thick armor.

The Cylon that had spoken to him before turned it's head to the young Jedi, it's roaming eye on Luke. "Our mission parameters are to ensure the survival of your...Alliance members. In exchange for your technology. We will ensure their survival."

It ended this statement flatly and dipped it's hands into the water-filled console.

The floor began trembling.

-

* * *

Originally meant to be a oneshot and a plotbunny to be adopted, but was expanded to become a large piece of work.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Star Wars

Cylon Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Battlestar Galactica or Star Wars. This is merely a fan fiction work.

-

"Yes Lord Vader. I have reached the shield power generator, the shields will be down in moments, you may start your landing," said Commander Veers. The hologram of Darth Vader disappeared without comment. Veers felt a missile explode near the top of the his AT-AT. Finding out that the Rebels had forces hidden around the battlefield was a nasty surprise. Troops and escort vehicles were suffering from long range mortar shots. Already several Juggernaughts had suffered from their wheels being taken out by missiles and rockets, AT-STs were being pummeled apart by air support.

The infantry running about below were being taken care of handily by the entrenched rebels, though most of their fire were still being concentrated on the AT-ATs. Veers peered through the onboard periscope and saw that the rebels had begun retreated, throwing aside their weapons and turning tail. Taking his eyes off of the scope he turned to a snowtrooper behind him.

"You may begin your ground assault," he said to the trooper dismissively, "Prepare to target the main generator."

A trio of those odd droid fighters flew past them, having peppered the side of his cockpit with some sort of heavy slugthrower weapon. Blaster cannon shots ripped apart the retreating rebel defenders.

"How much further to the power generator?"

"About one seven and two eight," responded a pilot as he pressed a few buttoned and fiddled with his stick. The heavy walker adjusted it's head just in time to fire a glancing shot from his walker's heavy blaster cannon at a rebel airspeeder, sending it spiraling past it and into the ground with a modest explosion.

"Sir...There is an increase of seismic activity about two kilometers and a half south west of us..." said a pilot, "A lot of it."

Veers glanced at the chart and furrowed his brow, "Will it affect the operation?"

"I don't th-whoa, those readings just jumped! I've got half a dozen high level activity due east four kilometers, one kilometer west-"

The Commander jammed his eyes to the periscope and activated the rear view cameras. In the distance, a huge plume of ice, snow, and rock shot up into the air. Multiple cracks had appeared from near the maelstrom, and more had begun edging towards the rear of his forces.

"Shield power generator is in range," announced one of the pilots.

"Fire! Maximum power!" Ordered Veers quickly as the cracks gave way to small chasms. Snowtroopers were running for their lives, some of speeders, others abandoning their vehicles and taking taking their chances on the ground. An AT-AT was swallowed up, it's armored head sinking to the ground.

As the blasters fired, Veers felt as though his breath had been forced out of his throat. Blizzard One crumbled and fell as a chasm cracked and gave way underneath it. Smoke curled from the blown computer consoles, a pilot was helping him up. Another was shouting something unintelligible. Maximillian Veers blinked as his hearing returned to him. A sharp pain in his left leg forced him to cry out.

"...need to get out of here, fast! The fuel tanks ruptured, and the main power generators are leaking!"

"Sir, we need to get you out of here. Your leg is broken," said a pilot, his helmet gone. The young man jammed a syringe into his commanding officer's leg and pushed the plunger. Veers felt that numbing pain fade away into a sort of dazed phantom.

Unable to form a coherent response, Veers felt himself behind pulled up. Cold air slapped him in the face, waking him up. The hatch of the cockpit was open, and they were pulling him out of the AT-AT, whose head was barely level with the ground. A tall jagged wall pitted with holes and chasms and caves was all that was left of the former battlefield. All around them were jagged spikes of ice, and a large number of snowy hills and repacked snow. There were cries for help everywhere. In the distance, he saw what had caused those seismic readings.

A large ship hung in the sky, still rising rising from underneath untold layers of rock and ice. It was still rising from the behind a great cloud of snow and steam, geysers of it shooting about in multiple places. The ship held a pair of sharply cut distinctive 'Y' shaped hulls, attached together with a massive heavily armored pylon in the center.

TIE Fighters and several Bombers screamed over head. A cloud of those droid fighters engaged them at once. TIEs exploded violently as dense rains made of blue tracers ripped them apart.

Another loud crack of ice splitting, and a plume of ice and snow shot up into the air from the distance, this time west.

If the fighters managed to get past the shield, it meant the generator had been destroyed! Even now, streams of green turbolasers had begun the piecemeal destruction of the Rebel Base. The 501st apparently landed and were placing beacons all over the base, allowing the Star Destroyers in orbit to pinpoint the bases and bombard the rebels. However, it seemed, they had paid dearly for their victory.

They were far enough from the downed AT-AT when it exploded. A wave of warmth hit his face as the remaining munitions cooked off one after another. Veers hobbled forwards, supported by two of the pilots. They were just rounding the corner of the a large pillar of ice when the sound of servos reached their ears. Quickly, he and the two pilots removed their SE-14r light repeating blasters from their holsters, quickly flicking off the safeties. The dull clunking drew closer. The source of the noise came right around the corner.

It some sort of bulky battle droid, looking like a humanoid cyclops covered in heavy armor with a distinctive silver sheen. In it's metal hands, a long rifle barked a staccato burst of gunfire. The slugthrower sent a co-pilot pivoting to the ground. Veers and the remaining pilot opened fire with their blaster pistols.

Two red bolts of energy struck the chest of the droid, crumpling the front. It's photoreceptor, a single roving red eye, focused on him and fired a burst from it's heavy slugthrower rifle. Pain blossomed from his knees as Veers nearly passed out. Focusing his concentration he ignored his pain and raised his pistol again. He and the remaining pilot continued firing at the battledroid, whose armor had holes and a crumpled front. Veers squeezed off another shot, which burst through the machine's visor and out the back of it's head. The battledroid crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Tendrils of smoke, and sparks crackled from the dead droid.

"Sir, your knees!" Cried the pilot, whose name Veers could not remember. The pilot was saying something else, but at the moment, he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything for that matter...

-

* * *

Originally meant to be a oneshot and a plotbunny to be adopted, but was expanded to become a large piece of work.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Star Wars

Cylon Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Battlestar Galactica or Star Wars. This is merely a fan fiction work.

-

"Come on princess!" Shouted the corellian smuggler as the base shook again. TIE Fighters had been reportedly bombarding the general area with laser blasts from their chin guns. X-Wings were up and flying, taking them out, but many more were assigned to protecting the transports. There was a huge quake that sent him and the alderaanian tumbling to the floor. A moment later the ceiling came down. Dragging himself out, he pulled a frazzled Princess Leia out of the snow, ice, and rock.

Behind them, a cluttered C-3PO made his way as fast he could after them, calling out for them to wait for him.

"The whole hallways been downed," called out Han as he punched in the pass code to a door nearby. It beeped, and it hissed open, just as the entire complex shook again. The smuggler grabbed ahold of the open door for support and helped the princess in. The protocol droid clattered after them, shuffling his metal feet away.

A pair of stormtroopers fired at them, their blaster rifles spraying deadly bolts. Two precise green shots nailed them in the helmets, with a rewarding roar from a crouched wookie. The smuggler and the alderaanian princess scrambled into the freighter as a squad of stormtroopers took cover behind wreckage of another freighter, firing their weapons uselessly against the thicker armor of the modified craft. Another squad took up position next to them and began piecing together a tripod and a large heavy rotary gun.

Han rushed into his pilot's seat and began switching things on, powering up the vessel. Chewbacca roared something.

"They're setting up an E-Web," translated Han as he reached over a console.

"If they shoot the Falcon with that thing," started Leia.

"Princess, this ship's got a few surprises of her own," he said as he pressed a button.

A panel on the forward section of the YT-1300's belly opened up. A small blaster turret opened up on the surprised imperials, cutting them down faster than they could return fire. The crew of the E-Web took cover as their own turret was blown apart. Fragments of the gun were blasted everywhere.

"Engines are at full power," cheered Solo as he retracted the landing gear and fired up the afterburners. He caught sight of the Darth himself as his cockpit whipped past an opening of the hangar bay. Their victory could only be savored for the moment as they saw the carnage being waged in the air. Rebel X-Wings supported by silvery droid fighters and a huge ship ascending into the air, it's flat star-like arms linked together by a sturdy pylon. Streaks of missiles swatted away screaming TIE Fighters like so many annoying flies.

They watched as a squadron of TIEs were swarmed by those droid fighters, peppering them with streams of KEWs.

"Lucky for Luke to pull this out for us, eh, Princess?" Quipped Han as he angled the Millennium Falcon into the skies. Leia watched as a plume of ice shot from a crater in the snow, revealing another emerging ship. This one was a double disc design, it too was firing away with volley after volley of missiles. A huge wing-like fighter nearly half the size of the size of the the Falcon joined them, along with several Y-Wings.

"Hey, Han," said a familiar voice over the speaker, "Feel like getting outta here?"

"Sure do, farm boy," chuckled the smuggler as he prepped for hyperspace, "I see you've got a big heavy fighter to yourself. Sure you can handle it?"

The small flotilla of Basestars and Raiders escorted the Rebels out, keeping pace with the Y-Wings and fending off encroaching TIE Fighters. Up ahead, two Star Destroyers hung in space, one almost completely devoid of life.

The remaining starship swung about and began to fire.

-

Captain Needa watched as one of those odd starships were promptly blown apart with a concentrated salvo of turbolaser fire.

The ground attack had been a devastatingly costly one, and was still be partially waged as the rebels evacuated what personnel had been left groundside. The Corruptor had been disabled completely, and were in the middle of repairing the shield generators when this group of ships appeared.

"Darth Vader wants that freighter, the corellian one," he called out, "As soon as it comes within range, capture it with the tractor beam. Destroy everything else."

They continued pouring fire into the thin star-shaped craft. From long range sensors, the ship was unshielded, lightly armored, and slow. Why would the rebels construct such weak ships? Were they perhaps unfinished? Either way, those ships would be suffering an explosive fate soon enough.

"Squadron launched sir," said an officer, "Additional fighters are coming from the flagship, sir."

"Good, focus fire on that double disc-"

"Sir, We've been targeted by the rebel's planetary ion cannon!" Interrupted another officer at his station.

Needa's eyes bulged and frantically called out, "Evasive maneuvers!"

The star destroyer swung about by thirty degrees, two of three of the ionic bolts missed, but the other struck the warship, knocking out it's shielding and killing off two of it's main sublight engines. Weapons flickered and died, fuses exploded as ermegency generators stuttered to life. With it's underbelly shown to the rapidly approaching rebels and it's weapons systems offline, the warship was helpless. Unable to defend itself or move out of the way. It was a sitting duck as the ships opened fire.

Hundreds of thousands of missiles streaked across the void to impact upon it's armor. Numerous flashes of bright yellow stars blinked into existence and died as numerous city-killing nuclear warheads detonated against the star destroyer.

By the time the explosions had died, the Imperial Star Destroyer's underside has been ravaged and completely destroyed. It's belly hangar bay was on fire. Two nukes had blown up inside of it, ripping a hole through the other end and through the other side. Nearby the Corruptor suffered the same fate, though not with the intensity it's ally had taken, killing whatever communications and systems they had left running.

"Go on ahead, Han, we'll meet up with you at the rendezvous."

"I'll see you there Skywalker," said Han as he pulled the level for launching them into hyperspace.

Sparks cascaded all over the cockpit, with several consoles blowing out. A low groan and the sound of something exploding made the smuggler wince. The smell of burnt wiring and plastic filled the cockpit. Chewbacca gave a low roar as he banged his furry arms against his console. Lights flickered as the motivator gave a single crack and died.

"Oops."

"Oops?" repeated Leia, her jaw clenched and nerve twitching visibly. For a sweet faced woman, it remarkable how terrifyingly easy to suddenly look like an angry krayt dragon.

Chewie whimpered and shifted away from Han.

"Master Solo," chirped C3PO brightly, "Perhaps I should get Artoo to try and fix the hyperdrive?"

"You go ahead and do that," mumbled Solo as he tried not to look at the glowering princess behind him.

Luke's voice crackled over the comms.

"Um, whats going on Han?"

"Hyperdrive motivator seems to have gone and died on us," grumbled Han, "We're stuck until we get it fixed."

Luke felt like banging his head against the wall. A Centurion turned it's head towards him, it's helmet-shaped head tilting, "Perhaps we can render assistance to the Millennium Falcon."

It was by now that the Imperials had finally taken notice of them, and a whole full squadron of TIE Fighters had come screaming towards them, swarming the Basestars and their raiders. Explosions rippled across the void as missiles and laser fire filled it all up. The Falcon blasted away at a fighter, turning the eyeball into a short lived star with it's own orbiting wreckage.

Han barked out orders to the Wookie as the tall carpet man-dog roared and grabbed Leia on the way to the Quad-Laser Turrets. Punching several buttons that were flashing yellow, he shouted into the coms, "Y-Wings form up on me. We're going to punch through that fighter screen and disable the forward turbolasers on that star destroyer."

"Copy that. This is Yellow leader, we're right behind you!"

The YT-1300 Freighter flipped over a suddenly confused TIE Bomber as it was torn apart by an angry Raider, it's sliver-like body ripped the cockpit to pieces with KEW fire. Performing an Immelman, the Millennium Falcon's quads opened up, tearing the TIE squadron a new one as fighter after fighter attempted to peel away from their attack run. Y-Wings opened up with their own twin laser cannons. Aided by small Cylon Raiders, they scattered as the Star Destroyer began firing turbolasers at the fleeing cylon warships.

"Y-Wings, ion cannons!"

"Copy that," said yellow leader grimly, "Lets go Wishbones, light them up!"

Twelve of the Y-shaped fighters spat out a stream of bright blue lances. Shields on the forward tip of the imperial star destroyer rippled and died, additional ion blasts fried and quieted the turbolasers. Each of the fired a pair of glowing red torpedoes before peeling off and heading back. The Falcon covered their retreat with laser fire and a missile spread. Blinded and stunned, the heavy destroyer continued forward, though no longer firing. Sensors on the ship were destroyed, and the concussion missiles had destroyed their secondary ion cannons.

"Hey, farm boy, I bought us a few minutes. Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, hold the Millennium Falcon still won't you?"

The Wing-like Raider sped and stopped right above the freighter, easily spanning it's width before docking clamps crudely latched onto the upper armored deck.

Han winced at the screeching sounds of his ship's upper body being defaced, "Hey, watch it!"

"Now fire up your own docking clamps onto mine," said Luke exasperatedly. "Towing you won't work with these FTL Drives."

"What? You mean these Sylons don't use hyperdrives?" Replied the smuggler, "Done."

An audible clank shuddered throughout the ship. The Millennium Falcon, now looking like a brick than it's own glorious self shuddered as the haphazard attachments buckled.

"Yellow Leader," said Luke, "Pair up with a Raider, they'll latch onto you and they'll use their own drives to jump."

"Farmboy," growled Han with apprehension, "Hurry it up, we've got more TIEs coming in! And a sith-damned Super Star Destroyer!"

-

"Jump drive spinning up," spoke a Centurion calmly. It's single red eye swept the data before it, "Hybrid is now running calculations."

"Jump Coils at eighty-nine percent. Calculations at forty three and forty four are so beautiful. Betrayer of brothers and sisters, scarred by fire and naive love. Tylium reactor at full power, redlining," murmured the Hybrid softly, "Compensating with generators. Transmitting jump data Raiders. Round and round we go, flying in the sparkling city sky! End of line."

"Jump Drives are ready," said a Centurion to a gold plated Model 005.

"Jump."

"By your Command."

-

The small rebel fleet was surrounded. They deployed a gravity well generator, trapping them. Ties were reporting that the ships weren't attempting to escape. Star Destroyers had trained all guns on the ships. Lord Vader would be most pleased when they captured the ships and-

Multiple flashes of light played over the rebel craft.

Piet blinked and opened his mouth.

Nothing came out as he gawked at the sight of empty space where the rebels once were.

He felt a familiar harsh breathing behind him. Turning slowly, he saw his frightened and confused face reflected back at him on the Sith Lord's well polished helmet.

-

Vader was not happy.

And when he wasn't happy, people usually died. Usually by being choked to death by some unseen force, which more than often terrified the crew who witnessed the execution.

Add in the fact that the groundside assault had been botched by the fact that the rebels had a larger than expected force of what appeared to be battledroids and droid fighters. Numerous missiles frigates had also been seen to be launching from underneath the icy layers of Hoth, removing the opposition easily before disappearing from their sensors.

Throw in two star destroyers listing about, unable to prevent the rebels and their escorting droids from escaping. Then, right before their eyes, without even getting out of the planet's gravity well, they disappeared in a flash of white light that enveloped the ships. Dozens of flashes showed them that the fighters had disappeared as well. Officers and other crewmembers pursed their lips and tried not to look at the Dark Lord behind them as shivers ran up their spines. The entire fleet's personnel stiffened and felt the air grow cold despite the automated air compensator's attempt to restore temperatures to normal.

The cool air remained even as the cybernetic Lord left in a brisk walk out of the bridge of his flagship without a word.

The bridge crew let out a silent sigh of relief, pleasantly surprised that they were still amongst the living. Captain Piet crumpled to the floor, his legs giving out completely.

With silent rage, Darth Vader strode into his personal rooms and quickly removed his helmet. His pale scarred face was a grimace of pain and frustration. Quietly, he massaged his temples as a mighty headache assaulted his head. The rebels may have escaped the Empire this time, but in doing so they had lost more or less all their heavy equipment. It was a Pyrrhic victory for the Empire, but a decisive one. Vader growled as the headache stopped for a moment before renewing it's attack.

Those voices. They had come out of nowhere, a huge overlapping torrent of Force Echos and Voices. The thought of those voices clamoring gibberish and mutilated words seemed to magnify the headache into a full blown migraine. He tapped a comlink and spoke harshly into it, "I want those ships tracked. If I do not receive a report of all possible destinations they would have gone to, head will roll by tomorrow morning."

Oh yes. Heads were going to roll.

-

* * *

Originally meant to be a oneshot and a plotbunny to be adopted, but was expanded to become a large piece of work.


	5. Epilogue

****

Star Wars

Cylon Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Battlestar Galactica or Star Wars. This is merely a fan fiction work.

-

**Coruscant**

**Imperial Palace**

Palpatine wasn't happy.

And when he wasn't happy, people died. More than often the bodies were handled rathered discreetly. Usually it had to do with someone high up enough to warrant notice, displeasing him for some odd reason or another. Perhaps an Admiral had quelled a local uprising too gently? A star system had drawn cartoons of him and decided it was good fun to mock him? That usually ended in disaster as many stopped doing that after a small planet was slagged just for that. But no one dared to blame it on the _him_.

The Emperor had to retain appearances after all. And rebels existed to further his will, willingly or not.

But this time, it had nothing to do with his Empire, or so he believed.

It was a thrice damned migraine that no amount of aspirin can cure. So he sat there, in his thrown room, head in his hands as he resisted the urge to groan out loud. Nearby his favorite Hand stood, stiocally waiting for him to acknowledge her. He did so such thing.

The headache was Force-Induced, he was sure of it. He could see some discomfort from his Hand, though it was likely that it was nothing compared to his.

The headache subsided slightly. Feeling he could listen to his Hand's report without feeling sharp aches, he removed his hand from his temple, "Rise, Mara, give me your report."

"Lord Vader managed to find out the location of a major rebel base, he and his fleet headed there and arrived within the hour. His bumbling alerted the rebels to the fleet's presence," said the redhead smoothly, "A shield generator was protecting the base from a Base Delta Zero strike, so an invading force of the new AT-ATs and numerous ground troops attacked the base. At first, the plan was going well. Numerous rebels were killed outright, their defenses too weak to push the troops back. Until _they_ came."

"_They_, Mara? Who came?"

"Numerous droid fighters appeared out of nowhere, wielding heavy slugthrowers and light concussion missiles. A literal droid army ambushed the stormtroopers and their support walkers. Ships sprang out from beneath the ice to aid in the support of the rebels," murmured Mara Jade as she averted her eyes, "The battle was a success, technically. Many rebels were killed, their heavy manufacturing equipment gone. But we lost nearly eighty percent of our fighting force. But when Vader's fleet closed in on them, these ships simply...vanished."

"Vanished? Simply just like that? A flash of light, a sycophancy of voices echoing infinitely everywhere. Yes...I have...foreseen something like that," murmured Palpatine, his eyes turning into slits, "It appears that we have yet a new enemy. One voice, one you must have heard. One completely different from the others. He was the one."

"..." Mara said nothing, not trusting herself to speak.

"Come, my child." Withered hands beckoned her closer. She walked bravely to the throne where Palpatine stood, "It is time I speak with Lord Vader...about a certain Skywalker child..."

Despite the headache, a wide smile appeared on his face, plans forming in his mind, a perverse glee drumming in his evil black heart.

-

Rebel Rendezvous Point

Coordinates 2.2447 by 3.926 by 673.54. A few lightyears above the galactic plane and well beyond the galaxy's gravity well. For most ships, it was perilous trip. More than a few ships were probably lost along the way to journey to those coordinates. The _Redemption_, s modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate turned hospital ship was surrounded by dozens of transport ships. Next to her, larger than even an Imperial Star Destroyer was Home One, a massive mon calamarian starship, the flagship of the Rebel Alliance and commanded by the venerable Admiral Ackbar.

Dozens of fighters were still flooding in by ones and twos. Occasionally a small freighter or a corvette may join the growing fleet of battered ships.

"Where is the Admiral?"

Heads turned as a gruff bothan entered the bridge of Home One, his head tall and fur smooth. Admiral Ackbar looked up from a hologram of a Star Destroyer, Mon Mothma next to him. Mon greeted the Bothan warmly, "Borsk, it is good to see you again. What brings you here?"

"These," said Fey'lya stiffly as he slid several datachips onto the surface of the holotable, "Reports of some previously unknown race that miraculously appeared just in time to help out on Hoth."

Ackbar gazed at a datapad quietly before pursing his magnificent lips. The star destroyer disappeared, only to be replaced with a hologram of the last minutes of the battle on Hoth a pilot managed to capture. It showed three ships rising out of the snow, two of them sporting a pair of discs held together in the center with a single thick pylon. One ship had double 'Y'-shaped arms slowly rotating to bare to the opposite of each other. There did not seem to be any use of blasters or laser cannons with these ships. Numerous fighter craft swarmed about. Echo base was in ruins, it was being picked apart by precision turbolaser fire from the Star Destroyers in orbit above the ice planet.

The hologram flickered and changed to a different image. This one showed stormtroopers falling back as streams of bullets from a slugthrower pushed them back. Several slow moving figures entered the screen, firing away with reckless abandon. It was a bulky droid, with a single ever roving red dot glowing in the white backgrounds. A stormtrooper's arm was torn from the elbow down as a burst of gunfire ripped the joint apart. Overhead, a TIE Fighter crashed to the ground, it's exterior riddled with holes.

An AT-ST clunked it's way into the scene before it fizzled out into static. The hologram reverted to it's normal desktop theme, a rotating map of the galaxy.

"Most fortunate," croaked Ackbar faintly, "I believe Skywalker was the one to have made a deal with these people?"

"Yes, these _Cylons_." The bothan spymaster spat the word out as though it were a vile Taboo to say the word, "Were very convient weren't they? Just happened to be on Hoth and ready to help us at a moment's notice? I wonder what kind of deal Skywalker had to make to get a primitive race to risk destruction to help us."

"Exchange for technology, typically," said Mon Mothma, "Which is not an unreasonable request. If we can get them to join us, they could be quite an asset to the Rebellion."

"Indeed," concurred Fey'lya relunctantly, "Where is Skywalker anyway? Most of the forces managed to escape the battle, he should be here soon."

"Sir," spoke up an officer manning the hypercomms, "We've got multiple ships on long range sensors. No hyperspace readings, they just popped out of nowhere."

"Put it on the holovid," ordered the Mon Calamari.

The galaxy rippled and converted itself into a dozen craft, easily recognizable from the videos they had just watched not just a few minutes ago. Sensors showed numerous fighters, obviously some kind of droid craft, swarming in formation. The Millennium Falcon had detached itself from a large wing-like craft, likely a combat shuttle. There were several Disc-Type ships, about a kilometer in diameter. Another pair of ships, looking very much like space-faring starfish floated sluggishly towards the group of rebels.

"Speak of the devil," murmured Borsk as he narrowed his eyes, "Skywalkers brought his friends too...how nice."

-

* * *

Originally meant to be a oneshot and a plotbunny to be adopted, but was expanded to become a large piece of work.


End file.
